A Faberry Christmas
by DAgron01
Summary: When Fran brings her husband Eli home for Christmas, everything he does reminds Quinn of Rachel Berry.  What happens when Judy realizes Quinn's feelings for a certain diva before Quinn does herself? Featuring my OC Eli as Rachel's "clone."  Faberry, Humor


**A/N: Originally posted on Tumblr. Just a short one-shot. I loved tonight's episode and all the Faberry scenes! Now that they are friends, I thought I'd write this short story. Enjoy!**

**Christmas Morning**

Fran and her husband, Eli, came to stay with Quinn and Judy over the holidays. The entire week leading up to Christmas, Quinn had been giving Eli a hard time. Finally, Fran confronted her sister.

"What is it that you hate about him so much?" Fran asked.

"No one is that nice for no reason." Quinn replied.

Judy and Fran shared a knowing look. Before Judy put a hand on her youngest daughter's hand and questioned. "Not even Rachel?"

Quinn looked at her mom, startled by the words. "What about Rachel?"

"I just figured you'd say that she was the only person that was nice without a reason to be." Judy replied calmly.

"She is. I don't understand it sometimes, but I'm glad she didn't give up on me." Quinn said without thinking.

Fran looked at her sister and then Judy. "Rachel Berry? Is that who she's been talking about this whole week?"

"I haven't been talking about Rachel all week." Quinn growled.

**Flashback: **

**Monday (Before Christmas)**

Fran and Eli were given a warm welcome by Judy. Quinn came downstairs to greet them. She hugged her sister happily before looking at Eli.

"Wow, your sweater has a polar bear wearing ice skates." Quinn said with a neutral tone.

"Yes?" Eli looked at her questioningly.

"It's just that I thought Rachel was the only one that ever chose to wear sweaters like that."

**Tuesday**

"And here I thought that Rachel was the only person to actually use the word loquaciousness conversationally." Quinn deadpanned.

**Wednesday**

"Happy Hanukah!" Eli greeted when Quinn woke up.

"I forgot you were a Jew, do you celebrate Christmas too? Because Rachel does."

**Thursday**

"What is it with tiny brunette Jews? Were you all born to sing and dance?" Quinn groaned as Eli decorated the Christmas tree while singing loudly.

**Friday**

"Is that argyle? Seriously, if Rachel can't make that look good, you don't stand a chance."

**Saturday**

"6AM on Christmas Eve? You're even crazier than Rachel!" Quinn whined as she was woken from her sleep by loud music and the smell of breakfast wafting through the house. "Please tell me this is the real stuff at least, you're not vegan too, right?"

"Vegan? Why would I be vegan?"

Quinn shrugged. "No reason."

**Flashback Over**

**Now**

Sure she and Rachel had finally become actual friends. Like honestly, hanging out and talking and laughing. It's been a great few weeks to have the girl in her life that way, and it was only natural with all the time they spent together for the girl to be on her mind. She was so bored all week, not being in school or in glee. And she'd never admit that she already missed the girl. The holiday break was going by way too slowly. She couldn't wait to get back to school and see all of her friends again. Maybe, especially Rachel.

"Of course not dear." Judy coddled her before smirking and adding, "You only bring her up when Eli's around."

It wasn't Quinn's fault that Eli was a poor imitation of the little brunette. They were both Jewish. They were both brunette and had big brown eyes. And for some reason Quinn would never be able to understand, they both had an affinity for showtunes, argyle, and sweaters with cute animals on them. Whenever she saw Eli she was reminded that she still had until Puck's New Year's Eve party before she'd see Rachel again. So, it wasn't anything personal about Eli just that he wasn't Rachel.

Judy saw the change in Quinn lately. She knew she had been hanging around with the Berry girl and that they were friends, but this past week she figured out that it was something more for Quinn. It made since, she was happier than she had ever been and if it had anything to do with Rachel, then Judy was all for it. All she needed to do was make Quinn see it before she drove everyone in the house crazy.

"Maybe we could see if Rachel wants to come for dinner." Judy offered.

"She has her own Christmas stuff, I'm sure." Quinn replied. She wanted to argue with her mom and take the spotlight of herself and the whole Rachel-thing, but she couldn't help wishing that the girl could come over.

"It wouldn't hurt to call and ask." Fran stated. She could tell by the way her mother was questioning Quinn, that there was something about this Rachel Berry girl that she didn't know about. And if inviting the girl over made Quinn lighten up on Eli, Fran was in support of it.

Quinn was just about to hurl some sort of snarky insult at her sister when the doorbell rang. She took whatever excuse she had to get away from the inquisition. She breathlessly opened the door, her whole face lit up as she saw Rachel standing at the door with a plate of cookies in hand.

"Rachel." Quinn breathed out, she didn't mean for it to sound as husky as it did.

"Merry Christmas Quinn!" Rachel smiled at the blonde. "I know that I'm probably interrupting some family traditions that you and your family are partaking in, but I wanted to deliver you some homemade Christmas Cookies."

Quinn smiled lopsidedly. It was strange to her how her mood immediately lightened at the sight of the brunette. She shook her head trying to eliminate any red flags going off telling her why she was so excited to see her friend.

"Thank you Rachel." She took the plate of cookies from Rachel's hands, their fingers brushing innocently and yet causing her entire body to shiver. She absently wondered if Rachel had the same reaction. "I can't believe you made everyone cookies, you probably spent the whole morning baking."

Rachel shifted nervously from foot to foot, avoiding eye contact with the hazel depths that somehow saw her soul.

"Rachel?" Quinn rested a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder, and once again her body warmed at the sensation. She furrowed her brows in confusion. What was going on?

Rachel looked up at Quinn. Her bottom lip being sucked in behind her front teeth. The blonde couldn't help thinking how adorable she looked.

"I didn't bake them for everyone." Rachel admitted shyly, and the admission caused Quinn's cheeks to flush.

"These are just for me?" She croaked out, before clearing her throat and trying again. "Just me?"

Rachel smiled at Quinn's flustered response. "Of course, we're friends after all."

Quinn's heart sank and she didn't even know why.

"Quinnie? Who's at the door?" Judy asked as she opened the door wider so she could greet their guest. "Rachel Berry! To what do we owe this honor?"

Quinn winced at the overly enthusiastic tone in her mother's voice.

"Merry Christmas, Ms. Fabray." Rachel smiled sincerely. "I was just bringing over some Christmas cookies for Quinn."

"Isn't that lovely dear?" Judy replied excitedly as she pulled the brunette into a hug. "And I told you to call me Judy." She playfully reprimanded.

"Sorry, Judy." Rachel giggled.

Before either teen understood what was going on, Rachel was being dragged into the house by Judy. "Fran, Eli, look who stopped by."

Fran smirked immediately when she caught sight of the petite diva. "Rachel Berry." She stated with mirth.

Rachel nervously looked back at Quinn, who calmed her down by placing her pale hand in hers. Fran noticed the gesture immediately, and quirked an eyebrow at the sight.

Rachel happily chatted with Eli. Quinn had been right; they were basically clones of each other. Fran watched in amusement at how similar her husband was to the girl she now knew without a doubt that her sister had a crush on. She smiled to herself knowing that she and her sister had the same taste in significant others, with the only obvious difference being Quinn was unsurprisingly gay.

As Judy and Fran watched the youngest Fabray, they made a silent pact to get the girls together. It was so obvious that they had feelings for each other. Quinn's behavior during the last week not withstanding, her adoration for the brunette was blatant. They seemed to find reasons to touch, whether it was intimate or not, they would hold hands, brush against each other. Quinn would rest her hand on Rachel's thigh as she shared animated stories with the rest of the group. A few times, they even seemed lost in their own world whispering and giggling together. It was during these times, when Quinn would bury her face in the crook of Rachel's neck and smile shyly. Rachel would brush the blonde's hair out of her eyes, causing Quinn's heart to beat faster.

Judy and Fran had finally had enough, and put a plan into action. "Hey girls, we're about to start dinner. Wanna set the table for us?" Judy asked.

Rachel stood up quickly, pulling Quinn up to her. They stood closely, locking eyes for a few moments before they heard Fran clear her throat. Breaking apart nervously, with a shy smile they averted their eyes and glanced at the person who was interrupting them.

Fran had a devilish smirk as she led them to their destination. As they stood in the kitchen, the Judy rustled around grabbing dishes. When she turned around, she addressed them. "Well, would you look at that?"

"What?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, suddenly she felt set up.

Judy pointed above them. "Mistletoe."

The girls looked up, their faces already crimson. They nervously glanced at each other.

Rachel tucked a brown strand of hair behind her ear as she chewed on her lip. "It is a Christmas tradition."

Quinn wrung her hands anxiously, scuffing her foot on the floor. "Traditions are important."

"Very." Rachel smiled as she noticed how close she and Quinn were from each other.

Quinn's breathing wavered as she saw Rachel lick her lips and before she realized what she was doing, she closed the distance between them.

The kiss was more than a friendly, traditional kiss. As their lips met and glided against each other with desire, they wrapped their arms around each other to keep the other girl close. When Rachel moaned into the kiss, it spurned Quinn on and the girl took the advantage of Rachel's parted lips to slip her tongue inside the brunette's mouth. As her tongue explored Rachel's mouth, she found herself pulling the girl impossibly closer to her. Rachel responded to Quinn's deepening of the kiss by stroking her tongue against the blonde's, which elicited a loud moan from Quinn.

"Okay girls." Judy smirked when the girls pulled apart, panting loudly as they looked at each other with dark, lust filled eyes.

Rachel took Quinn's hand in hers, lacing their fingers intimately. The action warmed Quinn's body and caused her to smile widely. "I always did love traditions." She replied huskily.

Rachel smiled back, standing on her tiptoes she whispered sultry into the blonde's ear. Brushing her lips against the shell of Quinn's ear, they both shivered violently. "Let's both be honest, that had nothing to do with tradition."

Quinn laughed out loud. "You're right. So, since we don't have to make up excuses, would you like to go up to my room?"

Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"Don't you dare think about it, I still need help setting the table and you can bet that there will now be an open door policy." Judy chastised.

The girls looked at each other deviously. Both were smirking darkly. "Now that just sounds like a challenge." Rachel replied as she let go of Quinn's hand and began setting the table.

Quinn stood in the middle of the kitchen, dazed. It should have scared her, realizing she had a thing for a girl. And it should have worried her that the girl she liked was Rachel Berry. But all she could think about was that Rachel was a great kisser, and that it'd be so much fun finding out what else that girl was good at. She smiled at the thought as she helped the brunette set the table. It was about to become a very Merry Christmas.


End file.
